Snow Magic Fantasy
by PanDitty
Summary: The snow has begun to fall in Kiccigiorgi Village and Issachar uses this opportunity to help Flynn with a few tasks. How will the two of them end up spending this snowy season? \\ Issachar x Flynn


_Snow Magic Fantasy  
Enchanted by a snow spell,_  
_I fell for you._  
_Are you actually a snow fairy?_

It had been a few years since the people of Kiccigiori Village had witness falling snow, but, when they did, there were always last minute preparations. Many of the village men were carefully reinforcing the huts while the women were distributing enough blankets for each family. Mothers often calling out to their children to stay bundled up or to come back inside if they got too cold. But the village children were too busy enjoying the cold, white powder. Flynn had spent most of the evening huddled underneath his blanket, that is, until his mother called to him the following morning.

"Flynn, are you awake?" His mother's voice could be heard down the hall, along with the hurried shuffle of feet against the wooden surface. "I need you to help around the hut since your father went to Mikado Castle for supplies." When she didn't get an immediate response she sighed, gathering her blanket around her shoulders as she walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Flynn, dear? I need you to wake up," she said while moving back toward the other end of the hall, "quickly, please."

The raven-haired male responded with a groggy groan as he started to stir. It would be a two day trip by foot, especially for a man of his father's age, to reach Mikado Castle. Although, if the weather progressed to heavy snow, his father would have to stay at an inn until things cleared. Which meant that Flynn would be responsible for most of the heavy work in the hut. "I'm awake, Mom," he half-mumbled, half-called out with a yawn. It wasn't that he was lazy, but mostly unskilled when it came to repairs.

"Seems like this is where we part, huh?" A voice murmured with a hint of tease, causing Flynn to groan once more as the sound was obnoxiously close to his ear.

Issachar had managed to sneak into Flynn's room that following night and had been keeping his friend company until he managed to fall asleep. Flynn was grateful for the company, not so much for the amount of warmth the other generated. With another disapproving sound, he tried to push the other away from him. "Issachar, not now." But he was only greeted with a playful chuckle, gasping in surprise as his hair was immediately ruffled. "I-Issachar?!"

"Relax, princess." Issachar breathed, turning to lie his back and resting his head on crossed arms. "Your hair looks just fine." He ignored Flynn's breathy grumble and smiled, only to grunt from the impact of a feather pillow against his face.

Flynn had taken the liberty to get revenge on Issachar, laughing a bit as the other began to wipe away a few of the downy feather that escaped the worn seams of fabric. A process that was repeated without fail. They eventually managed to gather their clothing and helped Flynn's mother reinforce some of the holes in the hut. Issachar did most of the repair work while explaining to Flynn how it to do it properly. After a lesson in handiwork, Flynn decided to help distribute blankets before helping Issachar heard the livestock into the day was done, and the snow began to blanket every roof and pathway, Issachar invited Flynn over to share a meal with his family. The snow started to crunch underneath their feet with each step they took, and Flynn couldn't help but stop and admire the falling flakes.

Issachar didn't stop to turn until he was a few feet ahead of the other. "Hoy, Flynn, what are you-?"

He slowly breathed out as he watched the ravenette standing still, one hand outstretched to catch a few of the snowflakes that fell and his green eyes observing the sky. Issachar managed a smile as Flynn closed his eyes and slowly stuck his tongue out. Not only was it a little childish, but cute. Issachar found himself lightly chuckling as the ravenette scrunched his nose after a larger flake landed on him. Flynn's hair was littered with tiny, slowly melting specks of white once Issachar moved closer, reaching up with a gloved hand to gently brush them away. Flynn wasn't being careless, Issachar knew this. It was only natural to be curious and enjoy these moments when they came. With another smile he murmured.

"Hoy, you'll catch a cold if you stand there for too long. C'mon, stew is going to get icy if we don't hurry."

_Hey, life eventually ends,  
And so will you and I.  
So why did we meet in the first place?  
Along with "happiness", you brought  
"sadness" along with you...  
...it's quite ironic._

"Do you remember how we first met, Flynn?"

"What kind of question is that?" Flynn quickly responded.

The green-eyed male's attention was focused on the basket he was weaving to replace the one they had broken while gathering in the forest. The project rest on top of his lap, both legs crossed to make the bowl shake he needed to support the base. They both knew very well how they had initially met, so Flynn couldn't understand why his childhood friend would ask something so obvious. Issachar then quietly took a seat next to the other on the wooden floor, adjacent to the thick sleeping pallet. He held a bit of mischief in his hazel eyes as he watched Flynn's fingers moving in slight agitation.

"C'mon, Flynn. Refresh my memory?

Flynn took a brief moment to glance over at Issachar, his fingers moving continuously before glancing back at his weave work. He figured that the other were probably toying with him and decided to go along with his scheme. Flynn closed his emerald eyes as a small smile appeared. Best to go on a whim and feign ignorance. "Well," he paused, trying to figure out the best solution for a possible memory, "the way I way I remember it was that you were being chased by bees in the forest, and I just so happened to have been there to save you."

Issachar seemed slightly shocked and disappointed as Flynn opened his eyes, giving a coy smile before returning to his weave work.

"That's not it!" Issachar blurted.

Flynn gave a chuckle of his own. Issachar was easy to tease, when given the chance, and Flynn always enjoyed seeing the other becoming slightly flustered. Although there were plenty of moments where Issachar had accidentally angered the livestock or disrupted the peace of a neighboring skunk, he never had problems with insects.

"That's not it at all."

"You asked though." Flynn countered.

"I know, but I thought you would have remembered exactly how we met.

The hint of disappointment gave way to a gentle smile as Issachar slowly began to eye the other's hair. Flynn's hair was normally placed into a ponytail, so it was nice to see those strands of ebony shifting against and draping down past his shoulder blades.

"I honestly thought you were a girl that day I saved you from those bullies," Issachar answered in a playful voice. He could feel the other stiffen next to him from that remark, casually proceeding to reach over and remove the basket from his lap. He then moved over to lie on his back and rest the back of his head in the space of Flynn's lap.

"Mostly because of your hair." He added in a a matter-of-fact tone. "I asked if you were okay after that, but you snapped, saying how you didn't need my help before apologizing to me." Issachar couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how dumbfounded he was when Flynn stormed away. There he was, young, foolish and brave enough to get beaten up by a group of older boys to save and impress a village girl. He wasn't expecting that girl to bluntly ignore his efforts, but he also wasn't expecting that girl to be a boy when he saw him the following day.

Since then, Issachar had befriended him, to some degree, and eventually came up with an idea that would make the other villagers take him more seriously as a boy. Issachar had found a small, white, elastic band in his mother's room and ran over to Flynn's hose to give it to him. He explained that the villagers would't make fun of him as much if he decided to wear his hair up, just like Issachar had started to do. Flynn was a little hesitant. He barely knew the other boy, and yet, Issachar was more than willing to help him. Flynn had been sure to put his hair up into a pony tail every morning, and only allowed it to be down at night and when he was alone with Issachar.

"I could have stood up for myself without you, Issachar."

But Flynn knew that he wouldn't have. Most of the villagers considered him to be a girl, even after his parents kept encouraging them that he was, indeed, a boy. The reason he was being picked on was because of that fact. The older village boys teased him for being frail and not being able to help out with the heavier work. Instead, Flynn would go into the forest to gather nuts and berries throughout the the season the season with his mother and the other village women. He was unaware of the frown on his face, that was, until he felt one of Issachar's fingers reaching up to lightly poke him on the chin.

Issachar had been watching Flynn's expression change from one of neutrality to one of concern. It was a common expression, but he knew that Flynn rarely worried. When the other looked down, Issachar gulped as he looked into those emerald hues. He couldn't fully explain why he suddenly became embarrassed, but he couldn't help but blurt out, "C..Can I kiss you?"

It was Issachar's turn to stiffen as he noticed the shocked expression in Flynn's eyes. It was a question based solely on impulse and yet Issachar was beginning to feel the serious undertones. How would it have felt to finally place his lips against Flynn's? He imagined they would be softer since the other always found a way to take care of his skin.

Flynn could only look away after hearing what came out of Issachar's mouth. His mind replaying the question over and over again. Girls would often kiss each other on their cheeks or foreheads, but how was that much different from a kiss on the lips? A first kiss at that. A first kiss that could possibly come from his best friend. The longer haired male felt his cheeks warming at the thought, slowly turning his attention back to the other has he answered.

"I don't mind, Issachar.."

_Eventually I begin to feel drowsy...  
...the fact that I was here with you was really...  
But that's alright; by meeting you I was  
able to love someone for the first time.  
This is my happy ending._

Flynn could only smile as he reached over and gently brushed the back of his hand against the cheek of his sleeping companion. A faint chuckle escaped his lips as he did so. Issachar was developing a bit of stubble, and Flynn felt that he would have to remind him to take care of that once he was awake. The room was rather warm from the amount of blankets Flynn's parents had given him for the night. Issachar had made sure to replace a few of the extra draft holes within the walls and even took the time to patch the ceiling. Flynn could have easily done those tasks on his own, after observing Issachar a few times, but was more than grateful for Issachar's unselfish actions. His hand slowly rotated, fingertips trailing down the sleeping man's cheek to his Adam's apple, eventually grazing the surface of the exposed area of his chest. He still couldn't understand why Issachar had the habit of sleeping without a shirt, especially when the weather outside was only getting colder.

Funny how a man with such contagious optimism could frown in his sleep. Flynn had been noticing that for the past few years, since Issachar had first decided to sneak into his room, but debated on if he should make that fact known. He never intended on watching his friend sleep, but he found himself wondering what would cause such a frown. He leaned in, careful not to stir the other as he observed his expression.

He had an idea, a rather sudden one, but he wasn't sure if he should react to it or not. Then again, when would he have another opportunity to acknowledge it? Without further hesitation, and while holding his breath, he leaned in a little further and placed a chase kiss against Issachar's lips. This small action caused the corner's of the other's lips to twitch, brows furrowing a bit as his free arm slightly tightened around Flynn's waist. Flynn quickly released the breath he had been holding and reached up to cover his mouth.

For once in his life he had made an impulsive decision and he wasn't sure how to respond. His emerald eyes slightly widened at the thought of Issachar pretending to be asleep, and that the brown haired male would wake up and call him a 'tease'. The arm around his waist tightened once more, causing Flynn's face to become pressed against Issachar's shoulder. He had opened his mouth to say the other's name, but doing so only would have caused him to rouse. And, for the first time, Flynn felt a little uncomfortable being held like this. It wasn't a feeling of disgust or anything of a shameful nature, but one that made him realize that Issachar had meant everything he had ever affectionately told him. Moments when Issachar would teasingly compliment Flynn's bed head by calling it 'cute', or when he would give him certain looks throughout the day. Warm, endearing glances that Flynn didn't understand until now. Exchanges that a mere friend would not make to someone close to them. No, there was much more to it.

Issachar was in love with Flynn.

A brief chill from a draft coming underneath the door caused Flynn to shiver, curling up impulsively closer to the other and shifting a little lower. How long had it been since Issachar felt that way, and why had Flynn never noticed it before? Flynn could feel his cheeks turning red and warm, brows furrowing as he closed his eyes as his chest began to tighten. His arms curled toward him as he tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't stop focusing on what he finally realized. His body started to relax a little more, managing a small smile as he lightly nuzzled his nose against the warmth of Issachar's shoulder.

After a few slow, even breaths he had managed to fall asleep. There were only a few months until the next Gauntlet Rite, and Flynn decided that he wanted to spend his time being close to the other as much as possible. The weather would warm up, but the cold allowed them to be closer. He wouldn't mind getting used to the other's warmth. No matter how things could go in the future, he believed that he would be fully drawn to this warmth in the end.

* * *

**AN: Originally published on Ao3 on May 18th, 2014**

Some much needed stress relief since finals week and my sophmore year of college are over! :'D

This is one-shot that was inspired by the English translation of 「スノーマジックファンタジー」(Snow Magic Fantasy) by SEKAI NO OWARI. I didn't want to use the entire song, so I only used a few translated areas. The translated parts came from - . - if you are interested in seeing the entire translation for the song.

At the last moment I wanted to tie this in with "On the Shores of Lake Mikado". It just seemed to fit, so, yeaaaahhh Please don't judge me for that! Now I shall leave to soak in my feelings for this pairing. I honestly wish Issachar had lived longer in the game because of moments like these... I hope that you enjoyed this fanfic~!


End file.
